Vanished Smile
by Zelvaren Yuvrezla
Summary: Mengenal seseorang bagaikan sebuah koin yang memiliki 2 sisi, ada kata perjumpaan, dan ada kata untuk perpisahan. Keduanya bertemu secara tidak sengaja, namun dari pertemuan itu juga, sang takdir membawakan akhir bagi hubungan keduanya. /AU!/AkaKuro/CharaDeath


_**Dear my angel, could you hear me?  
>If my voices can reach you one more time, i wanted to say that i'd missed you<br>I won't lied to myself, until now i still draw your smile in my mind  
>But you no longer here, no longer beside me<br>How can i stand in this world alone?  
>Only the affliction remain in my hearts<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Kuroko no Basuke****黒子のバス****ケ ****Fanfiction**

**"Vanished Smile" by Zelvaren Yuvrezla**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
>include all the lyric by Zelvaren Yuvrezla<strong>

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : AkaKuro**

**Warning : AU/Chara Death/Angst/Tragedy**

* * *

><p>"<em>..if there is a place where i can belong to, someday we will meet again..for sure..."<em> Ia menutup matanya secara perlahan, Penggalan akhir dari nyanyian yang dibawakan oleh pemuda berhelai _Rusty Red _itu berhasil membentuk sebuah atmosfir kesedihan yang sempurna. Nyaris seluruh _audience_ kini telah menangis ketika mendengar nyanyian yang ia mainkan dalam versi _acoustics_. Itu adalah lagu penutup yang ia bawakan setelah 3x melakukan _Encore_.

"Akashicchi~~ Otsukare-ssu!" Kise Ryouta, salah satu personil dari 'The Broken' menyodorkan botol minuman pada pemuda yang diyakini sebagai vocalist band tersebut ketika mereka telah sampai di _Backstage_.

Akashi Seijuurou tersenyum kecil sambil meraih botol minum tersebut. Meneguk hingga volume air yang terdapat di botol tersebut nyaris habis.

"Kau mau ikut pulang bersama kami atau memilih pulang duluan, Akashi?" pemuda berhelai _Cantaloupe_ yang menyandang _title_ sebagai ketua 'The Broken' kini merangkul pundak Akashi dan Kise, namun ia menatap iris _Heterochrome_ Akashi dengan seksama, meminta jawaban langsung dari sang Vocalist.

"Aku pulang duluan, lagipula suaraku juga sudah nyaris habis, Ogiwara." Balas pemuda itu dengan suara yang serak.

" Baiklah," Ogiwara kini melepas rangkulannya, menepuk pundak Akashi dan Kise secara bersamaan. "Otsukare! Semua ini tidak akan berjalan semulus ini tanpa kalian, terimakasih untuk hari ini, Akashi, Kise, Nijimura-senpai, Mayuzumi-senpai!" lalu, berakhir dengan pernyataan sang ketua Band, mereka pun mulai bubar. Ada beberapa yang memutuskan tinggal untuk berpesta, namun ada beberapa pula yang langsung pulang—seperti Akashi Seijuurou.

.

.

Malam itu, Akashi pergi meninggalkan gedung konser dengan _outfit_ yang benar-benar tertutup. _Coat_ panjang berwarna hitam, masker dan topi yang senada kini terpasang di tubuhnya, benar-benar merombak penampilannya pada saat konser berlangsung. _Boots_ merah yang dikenakannya benar-benar mengurangi rasa dingin Tokyo pada malam itu.

Akashi menatap kearah langit, dimana bintang-bintang bertaburan diatas sana. Tiba-tiba saja ia bergumam kecil, bayangan kata demi kata kini memenuhi pikirannya. _"Falling in the dark sky..the fallen angel—"_ belum sempat ia menyelesaikan penggalan lirik tersebut, tiba-tiba tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu—oh, tidak, seseorang lebih tepatnya.

Mata _Heterochrome_ itu terbelalak. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang berada di depannya. Padahal ia yakin dari tiap sudut bahkan ekor matanya tidak menangkap tanda-tanda pemuda berhelai _Teal_ yang baru saja ia tabrak. Tiba-tiba saja barang yang berada di dalam tas pemuda itu berserakan keluar, bersamaan dengan jatuhnya si pemuda didepannya itu.

Akashi cepat-cepat membantu pemuda itu berdiri. "Maaf, aku tidak melihatmu." Ucapnya, setelah itu ia berjongkok dan ikut memungut isi barang dari tas yang berserakan. Hingga akhirnya ia memungut suatu barang, sebuah CD 'The Broken'. Ketika ia hendak mengembalikan CD tersebut, tiba-tiba pemuda yang sedari tadi diam itu akhirnya mengeluarkan sepatah kata. "Akashi-kun?"

Menyadari namanya disebut, Akashi cepat-cepat menolaknya, biar bagaimanapun ia tidak boleh menunjukkan wujud aslinya didepan seseorang yang asing, mungkin saja dia adalah salah satu fan fanatik yang mungkin membahayakan jiwanya, apalagi selama ini dia tidak pernah memberikan nama aslinya didepan media apapun, biasanya ia hanya disebut dengan nama panggung miliknya, 'Emperor'.

"Maaf, kau salah mengenaliku dengan seseorang sepertinya," jeda pemuda berhelai _Rusty Red_ itu. Setelah CD itu berhasil ia kembalikan, cepat-cepat Akashi memacu langkahnya untuk menjauhi pemuda bermanik _Aquamarine_ yang masih menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang datar.

Namun, satu penggalan kalimat kini menghentikannya. _"—the fallen angel crying in the loneliness. With a broken wings he trying to fly, he keep hurting himself. In a despair, the fallen angel meet the little girl—"_

"—_and washed out his loneliness." _Balas Akashi kemudian, ia berhenti melangkah lebih jauh ketika ia mendengar lirik yang diucapkan oleh si pemuda _Teal_ tersebut. sungguh tindakan yang begitu _frontal_ untuk menghentikan langkah Akashi, dimana ia menyambungkan lirik yang baru saja diciptakannya sebelum ia bertabrakan dengan pemuda pucat itu.

Menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya, Akashi langsung menutup mulutnya, kemudian berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut, meninggalkan tatapan _Aquamarine_ itu seorang diri. Meskipun dalam hatinya kini telah bergejolak rasa keingintahuan tentang si pemuda misterius yang baru saja ditemuinya. Tetapi badannya telah berkata lain, mengalahkan perasaan untuk mengenalnya.

Ketika Akashi sampai di apartement miliknya, ia segera melepas _Coat_ dan _Boots_ miliknya, membuang masker dan topinya ke sembarang arah. Meskipun pada pagi nanti ia pasti akan merapikannya, tetapi saat ini ia hanya ingin membiarkannya, cepat-cepat ia mengambil secarik kertas dan menuliskan lirik yang bermunculan dalam pikirannya itu.

_Falling in the dark sky  
>The fallen angel crying in the loneliness<br>With a broken wings he is trying to fly, he keep hurting himself  
>Buried with a forgotten promise<br>He lost his identity as an Angel  
>He forget how to fly and stay in the ground forever<em>

_Oh, this is how he atone his sin  
>The everlasting scar that couldn't be heal<br>Even he screams until his throat dry  
>It won't change the fact that he still continue his punishment<em>

_As a human, yet he is not human himself  
>In a despair, the fallen angel meet little girl,<br>A flower that blossom in his hearts  
>and washed out his loneliness<br>But still, he is a fallen angel that won't age  
>The memory of her now flow away<br>Leaving him alone_

_Oh, this is how he atone his sin_  
><em>The everlasting scar that couldn't be heal<em>  
><em>Even he screams until his throat dry<em>  
><em>It won't change the fact that he still continue his punishment<em>

Akashi berhenti menulis ketika ia merasakan sebuah lekukan senyum tiba-tiba terukir di wajahnya. Ia harus bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi untuk berterimakasih padanya.

.

.

Beberapa bulan setelah kejadian saat ia bertemu dengan pemuda berhelai _Teal_ tersebut, pagi itu ia terbangun dengan suara kericuhan dari kamar sebelah. Cepat-cepat Akashi bangun dan memeriksa kedepan, dimana ia menemukan sosok pemuda beriris _Aquamarine_ sedang tertimpa reruntuhan buku miliknya. Ternyata dia adalah tetangga baru yang akan menempati kamar sebelahnya.

Apakah ini adalah sebuah kebetulan? Bukan—ini pasti bukan sekedar kebetulan, seorang Akashi Seijuurou hanya bisa mengatakan hal ini sebagai bagian dari takdir darinya, dimana ia bisa berjumpa kembali dengan sosok pemuda yang dicarinya itu.

Akashi kini berjongkok, mengambilkan beberapa buku yang sempat berserakan. "Milikmu?" Pemuda pendiam itu bahkan tidak menyadari ketika Akashi berada tepat dibelakangnya. Merasakan _deja vu_, tawa kecil kini muncul dari dirinya.

"Aka—" Terkejut, pemuda itu nyaris memanggil nama asli 'Emperor', namun perkataan pemuda itu terhenti ketika—

"Akashi Seijuurou." Kali ini, justru Akashi yang memperkenalkan dirinya sembari memberikan buku tersebut.

Lalu, untuk pertama kalinya ia dapat melihat senyum tulus yang diberikan oleh pemuda berhelai _Teal_ kepada dirinya. "Kuroko Tetsuya."

Setelah membantu Kuroko membereskan barang-barangnya, Akashi kini mengundang Kuroko untuk masuk kedalam apartement miliknya. Membuat 2 piring hidangan makan siang yang tergolong cukup banyak karena biasanya pemuda beriris _Aquamarine_ ini hanya makan dengan porsi yang sedikit.

Ketika keduanya telah selesai menyantap makan siang mereka, Kuroko baru bisa mengamati suasana ruangan Akashi ini dengan jelas. Di beberapa tempat tertentu terdapat beberapa papan, dimana papan itu dipenuhi oleh beberapa lembar kertas—yang mungkin adalah lirik-lirik atau sekedar coretan tulisan dan _chord_.

Hingga mata Kuroko kini tertuju pada 1 lembar kertas. "Akashi-kun, lirik ini—"

Akashi yang baru saja keluar dari dapur kini menghampirinya, melihat lirik yang baru saja ditunjuk oleh Kuroko. Akashi mengambil kertas tersebut, pandangan matanya kini kembali bertemu dengan iris _Aquamarine_ milik Kuroko. "Kau masih ingat? Sebelumnya aku ingin berterimakasih padamu, Kuroko."

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Lirik ini bukan aku yang menciptakannya, melainkan Akashi-kun. Akashi-kun tidak usah berterimakasih padaku. Lagipula pada saat itu aku hanya ingin menyita perhatianmu."

Akashi terkekeh kecil mendengar jawaban dari Kuroko, reaksi pemuda ini sungguh berbeda dengan teman-temannya, dimana teman-temannya mungkin akan membalas dengan 'Tentu saja, kau berhutang padaku, Akashi! Ayo traktik aku makan~' atau 'Karena aku sudah membantu Akashicchi, Bagaimana bila kita pergi berdua sabtu nanti-ssu? '

"Tetap saja aku ingin berterimakasih padamu, Kuroko." Ucapnya sambil duduk di sofa terdekat, bersebrangan dengan Kuroko.

Kuroko kembali mengamati selembar kertas yang kini berada di pinggiran sofa tersebut. Akashi sendiri mengambil sebuah gitar yang ia letakkan tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. "Meski kau sudah menulis lirik lagunya," pandangan _Heterochrome_ tersebut kini melihat kearah Kuroko, ia duduk dihadapan Kuroko sambil memegang gitarnya. "Mengapa Akashi-kun belum menentukan judulnya?"

Akashi kini menyentuh senar-senar dari gitar yang ada dipangkuannya, bergumam kecil sambil melirik kearah Kuroko. "Karena aku ingin kau yang memberikan judul pada lagu ini." Dan setelah itulah, Akashi mulai menyanyikan lagu yang berada di dalam lirik buatannya itu.

.

.

Seminggu setelah pertemuan Akashi dengan Kuroko, saat itu juga Akashi memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan sebuah single baru, dengan judul _"Abbandoned Fallen Angel"_, sesuai dengan apa yang Kuroko sampaikan padanya saat Akashi menanyakan judul itu padanya. Awalnya Kuroko sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa Akashi akan benar-benar memakai nama tersebut, tetapi ya—ia memakai judul yang Kuroko sampaikan padanya. Saat itu jugalah, single miliknya kembali menembus _Oricon Chart_ tertinggi dalam tahun tersebut.

Tidak ada yang dapat menyangka bahwa hubungan mereka makin lama semakin menjadi akrab. Bahkan Akashi menemukan beberapa kesamaan antara dirinya dan Kuroko. Mereka senang membaca dan menemukan hal-hal baru. Rutinitas ini terus berlanjut, sehingga keduanya sudah menganggap bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan menjadi sebuah kebiasaan. Kebiasaan untuk saling bertemu setiap hari. Kebiasaan untuk saling berbagi, mengucapkan salam dipagi hari, dan mengucapkan selamat malam sebelum mereka tidur.

Hal-hal tidak terduga lain pun mulai bermunculan, seperti saat mereka mengetahui bahwa mereka masih dalam jangka usia yang sepantar, 26 tahun—atau bahkan ketika keduanya mengetahui bahwa mereka sama-sama memiliki _height complex_.

Bahkan, Akashi dan Kuroko sering berganti tempat untuk makan bersama. Dimana bila pada pagi hari—tentunya bila Akashi tidak lembur sampai subuh—ia akan makan bersama dengan Kuroko, begitu pula pada malam hari—bila Kuroko tidak telat pulang dari pekerjaannya, ia akan makan bersama dengan Akashi.

"Tetsuya, mungkin ini terdengar aneh bila aku yang menanyakannya. Tapi—mengapa kau tidak pernah kembali pada keluargamu? Sekedar menengok atau..apapun?" Akashi Seijuurou sedang memainkan gitarnya diruang tengah, tahun ini adalah tahun ke-2 mereka telah hidup bersama. Setelah hampir 1 tahun mereka mengenal satu sama lain, akhirnya Akashi meminta Kuroko untuk pindah dalam 1 apartement-nya, membagi sewa apartemen miliknya. Lagipula itu bisa menyimpan uang tabungan Kuroko bila ada keperluan mendesak. Bisa dibilang kamar milik Akashi memang berbeda, bahkan bisa mencapai 3x lipat dari kamar milik Kuroko, sehingga masih terdapat banyak tempat untuk dirinya maupun Kuroko.

Kuroko menghentikan kegiatan membacanya, matanya kini perlahan menatap sosok Akashi yang berada di sampingnya. "Aku—hubunganku dengan keluargaku tidak baik, Akashi-kun. Makannya aku pergi dari rumah dan menetap untuk menjauh dari mereka."

"Tidak baik?" Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, berdiam untuk meminta jawaban dari Kuroko. Namun orang yang ditunggunya itu tidak menjawab apapun, seolah tidak ingin memberitahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dan keluarganya itu.

Melihat respon yang dirasa kurang nyaman untuk keduanya, Akashi kini menghentikan alunan musik dari gitarnya. "Aku tidak tahu seburuk apa hubunganmu dengan keluargamu, Tetsuya. Tetapi, selama kau memiliki keluarga, seharusnya kau merasa senang. Setidaknya, masih ada orang yang menunggumu untuk pulang." Senyum Akashi dengan tipis.

"Akashi-kun sendiri, mengapa kau tidak pergi menengok keluargamu?"

Akashi terdiam sejenak. "Ah, benar juga. Apa lebih baik aku menengok mereka ya? Apa kau mau ikut denganku, Tetsuya?" Akashi mengulurkan tangannya, meminta Kuroko untuk mengikutinya.

"Eh? Tapi, bukankah tidak baik bila membawa orang asing tiba-tiba seperti ini?" Kuroko mulai panik. Pernyataan Akashi ini begitu mendadak, ia bahkan belum siap untuk menemui keluarga Akashi. Bagaimana bila orangtua Akashi tidak menyukainya? Atau bagaimana bila ia sampai salah tingkah? Bagaimana dan bagaimana—

Melihat pantulan keresahan yang timbul dari dalam pemuda berhelai _Teal_ itu, Akashi kembali menyakinkan pemuda tersebut. "Tidak apa, ayo, Tetsuya." Ucapnya dengan tenang.

Setelah berhasil membujuk Kuroko dengan kurun waktu nyaris 15 menit itu, akhirnya keduanya kini pergi keluar. Akashi tidak berbicara banyak ketika mereka berada diluar, dan dari belakang, Kuroko hanya bisa menatap punggung Akashi dibalik sinar matahari yang mulai redup.

Kuroko terdiam, ia mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia pikir, ia akan pergi memasuki rumah mewah kediaman Akashi. Bagaimana tidak? Penghasilan Akashi sendiri bahkan bisa membeli 1 pulau pribadi. Namun, hal yang ditemuinya sekarang adalah sebuah lahan pemakaman, dimana 2 buah batu nisan bertuliskan 'Akashi' menjadi salah satu penghuni di lahan tersebut.

"Akashi-kun..ini—"

Akashi menatap kedua makam itu secara bergantian, matanya menunjukkan sebuah ekspresi yang tidak dapat dijelaskan. Tidak lama setelah itu, ia meletakkan karangan bunga yang sengaja ia beli sewaktu dalam perjalanan kemari sebelum mengucapkan doa kepada mereka.

Kuroko tidak berbicara banyak ketika Akashi menatap makam kedua orangtuanya itu, seakan larut dalam kenangannya sendiri.

"Sebelum aku memasuki 'The Broken', Ayahku menentang tindakanku karena tidak melanjutkan studiku ke perguruan tinggi. Kami sempat ribut selama beberapa bulan, hingga akhirnya aku keluar dari rumah dan memutuskan untuk hidup seorang diri." Akashi mulai berbicara kembali, pandangannya kini terarah pada Kuroko yang masih terdiam didekat makam tersebut. "Sebenarnya Ibuku tidak melarang keputusanku, ia mendukungku secara seutuhnya."

Kuroko mengerjabkan matanya, ia tidak pernah mendengar kejadian ini di media manapun, hal yang ia tahu hanyalah nama 'The Broken' melonjak tinggi ketika ia masih awal memasuki kuliah—yang ia perkirakan sama dengan Akashi yang baru memasuki band tersebut— memang media tidak mengupas dengan lengkap secara pribadi bagaimana anggota personil band tersebut, tetapi berita yang baru saja diketahuinya benar-benar membuatnya terkejut.

"2 Tahun kemudian, 'The Broken' menjadi sangat terkenal hingga band ini menjadi band yang disukai oleh para masyarakat, khususnya bagi penggemar _v-kei_. Tetapi, sampai saat itu aku masih berdiam dan hidup seorang diri, aku tidak pergi menemui orangtuaku. Hingga akhirnya aku mendengar bahwa mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat ketika mereka ingin menyusulku ke LA, dimana mereka ingin melihat konser 'The Broken' secara langsung. Semenjak itulah, aku baru menyadari satu hal. Semua kesalahan yang kau ciptakan masih bisa kau perbaiki selama orang itu masih hidup, karena bila mereka telah dipanggil pulang, bahkan kata maaf sekalipun tidak akan lagi terdengar oleh mereka."

Kuroko mendengarkan cerita dari Akashi dengan seksama. Mungkin benar apa perkataannya itu, selama ia masih hidup, selama orangtuanya masih hidup, separah apapun mereka bertengkar, ia masih bisa pulang dan meminta maaf pada mereka. Lagipula, keluarga adalah keluarga. Keluargalah yang paling mengerti bagaimana diri kita yang sebenarnya.

"Kenapa Akashi-kun memberitahuku soal ini? Mungkin saja aku bisa menjual informasi ini pada pers, 'kan?" tanya Kuroko secara mendadak.

Namun Akashi tidak langsung menjawabnya, ia mendekatkan dirinya kearah Kuroko, sehingga jarak mereka kini semakin mendekat. Tidak lama setelah itu, Akashi menarik lengan Kuroko, memeluknya dengan lembut, mendekap pemuda berhelai _Teal_ itu dalam kedua lengannya. "Karena aku percaya padamu, Tetsuya." Jawaban yang begitu singkat dan jelas, tetapi memiliki sebuah artian yang begitu dalam bagi Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun?" tanya pemuda itu perlahan, masih shock dengan apa yang baru saja Akashi perbuat padanya.

"Bila kau mau menjual info itu, dari awal kau bertemu denganku, kau bisa saja menjual informasi dimana tempat aku tinggal, bukan? Tetapi kau tidak melakukannya, Tetsuya."

Lekukan senyum kini muncul dirona wajah Kuroko. "Kenapa kau memelukku, Akashi-kun?"

"Kenapa? Mungkin karena aku ingin memelukmu?"

"Mengapa kau ingin memelukku?"

Akashi kini ikut tersenyum ketika mendengar pertanyaan milik Kuroko. _"Naughty Tetsuya." _Ucap Akashi dengan _Eigo_ yang begitu jelas. "Padahal kau tahu apa alasannya, bukan?"

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Tentang apakah, Akashi-kun?" tanyanya dengan wajah datar yang ia pasang sedari tadi, entah karena ia ingin menjahili Akashi atau memang benar-benar _clueless_ dengan sikon yang ada dihadapannya.

"Tentang ini—" seketika itu juga Akashi mendekatkan jarak diantara mereka, sehingga nyaris saja mereka berciuman bila Kuroko tidak menghentikannya. "Akashi-kun, didepan makam kedua orangtua-mu?" tanyanya sambil melihat makam tersebut. Memang suasana pemakaman sangat sepi, ditambah langit yang sudah makin gelap membuat orang-orang lebih memilih untuk pulang dibanding berlama-lama berada disana.

Pemuda berhelai _Rusty Red_ itu terkekeh kecil. "Kurasa Ayahku akan memarahiku bila ia masih hidup. Tapi aku yakin mereka akan setuju, biar bagaimana pun, aku tahu bagaimana kedua orangtuaku, Tetsuya." Setelah itulah, untuk pertama kalinya Akashi kini mengecup Kuroko dan mengungkapkan bagaimana perasaannya terhadap pemuda berhelai _Teal_ tersebut.

**~ oOo xXx oOo xXx ~**

3 tahun, itu adalah jangka waktu mereka bersama ketika Akashi menyatakan perasaannya pada Kuroko semenjak kejadian di makam kedua orangtuanya. 1 tahun setelah itu, Kuroko memberanikan diri untuk pulang dan berbaikan dengan keluarganya, sekaligus memberitahu tentang hubungannya dengan Akashi.

Awalnya tentu hubungan mereka ditentang, apalagi dengan kondisi Kuroko yang saat itu masih bertengkar dengan orangtuanya. Tetapi melihat bagaimana Akashi dan Kuroko bersama, bagaimana mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain, bagaimana cara mereka menghibur satu-sama lain ketika salah satu diantaranya sedang bersedih—hal itu membuat orangtua Kuroko akhirnya luluh dan merestui keduanya.

Memang tidak mudah untuk menjadi pasangan dari seorang penyanyi. Terkadang keduanya bahkan bisa sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Kuroko bekerja disalah satu sekolah ternama sebagai seorang guru, terkadang ia bisa menghabiskan seharian waktunya untuk merangkum materi yang akan diterangkan pada murid-muridnya. Sedangkan Akashi sendiri terkadang pulang sangat larut malam bila ia sedang ada latihan.

Segala pertengkaran pernah mereka rasakan, namun dibalik pertengkaran itupun, seluruh kenangan yang begitu manis menghiasinya. Bisa dibilang mereka sangat jarang bertengkar, tetapi sekali mereka bertengkar, keduanya bisa sampai berhari-hari tidak berbicara antara satu dengan yang lainnya. Padahal mereka masih berada dalam 1 rumah yang sama.

Tetapi itulah hal yang dinamakan menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang. Tidak semua akan berjalan lurus, bahkan beberapa persimpangan bisa saja terjadi dalam hubungan mereka. Meskipun ada peluang bagi mereka untuk berpisah, tetapi mereka tetap bertahan, mereka memilih untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka dan melanjutkannya hingga saat ini.

.

.

.

**TOK TOK TOK TOK!**

Suara gaduh itu terdengar dari depan pintu kediaman Akashi.

"Biar aku yang membukanya, Seijuurou-kun." Kuroko berada di dapur, dimana secara jarak ia akan lebih dekat dengan pintu masuk dibanding dengan Akashi yang berada di ruang tengah.

Ketika Kuroko membuka pintu tersebut, terlihatlah 2 orang dengan tinggi badan yang menjulang tinggi. Pemuda bertama memiliki helaian _Cantaloupe_ dengan iris _Tangerine_, sedangkan yang satunya memiliki helaian _Blonde_ dengan iris _Citrine_.

"Huwahhh~~ seperti yang Akashicchi ceritakan~~ lihat, Ogiwaracchi!"

Kuroko mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali ketika pemuda cantik yang ada dihadapannya tiba-tiba bersuara dengan antusiasnya.

Pemuda yang berada disebelahnya mengangguk sambil berpikir, "Tapi bila dilihat-lihat ia mirip dengan Akashi ya."

"Err.. maaf, apa kalian kenalan Seijuurou-kun?" tanya Kuroko sambil menatap keduanya dengan seksama.

"Ah~~ kami ini—"

"Tetsuya? Ada siapa diluar?" tiba-tiba suara Akashi terdengar dari dalam, serentak seluruh pandangan kini melihat kearah Akashi. "Ogiwara? Kise?" tanya Akashi sambil memandang keduanya bergantian.

Setelah mempersilahkan keduanya masuk, kini mereka berempat berkumpul di ruang tengah kediaman Akashi, dan mereka mulai berbicara panjang lebar, mulai dari hal penting hingga hal tidak terpenting sekalipun.

"Jadi, kalian adalah 'Joker' dan 'Ace'?" Kuroko menatap kedua pemuda yang berada dihadapannya dengan seksama.

"Kami berdua iseng kemari karena ingin melihat langsung siapa orang yang dicintai oleh Akashicchi-ssu~~" senyum Kise dengan lebar, menampilkan senyum yang begitu manis, khas sang 'Ace' ketika ia berada diatas panggung.

"Eh?" Kini giliran Kuroko yang tampak kebingungan. "Kenapa kalian—" mukanya agak memerah ketika mendengar penjelasan dari pemuda yang diyakini memiliki nama Kise Ryouta tersebut.

"Ayolah, tidak usah disembunyikan, Kuroko. Kami sering mendengar kalian berbicara lewat telepon ketika Akashi sedang latihan bersama kami. Tentunya kami berdua penasaran dan menemukan foto kalian berdua di ponsel-nya~" ceplos Ogiwara dengan polosnya.

"Sejak kapan kalian memiliki izin untuk seenaknya membuka-buka ponselku, Ogiwara, Kise?" senyum Akashi dengan sinis, memandang keduanya dengan tatapan yang dingin.

Setelah hampir 2 jam mereka bertamu— atau lebih tepatnya merusuh, saat itu jugalah Ogiwara dan Kise baru merasakan perasaan tidak enak dari aura yang dipancarkan oleh Akashi.

"Errrrr~~~" Kise mulai sibuk mencari ponselnya. "A—Aominecchi sepertinya sudah menungguku. Sepertinya aku akan pulang sekarang. Ahahahaaa.." tawanya dengan hambar, menutupi rasa takutnya pada pemuda berhelai _Rusty Red_ yang menatap sinis kearahnya.

"Apa kau juga mau pulang, Ogiwara?" tanya Akashi sambil menatap tidak kalah sinis kearahnya.

Ogiwara yang tampaknya berbeda mental dengan Kise malah menunjukkan cengiran-nya. "Tidak, masih ada hal penting yang aku ingin bicarakan padamu, Akashi." Ucapnya dengan nada yang serius.

Mengerti apa yang ingin Ogiwara katakan, Akashi kini mengangguk setuju. Setelah Kise berpamitan pada mereka semua, Kuroko mengantarkan pemuda berhelai _Blonde_ itu keluar, sedangkan Akashi dan Ogiwara kini mulai membicarakan hal yang sepertinya serius.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah kedatangan Ogiwara dan Kise, Akashi kini mengajak Kuroko untuk pergi keluar. Akashi mengeluarkan mobil sport miliknya yang berada di basement apartmenet dan mengajak Kuroko untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Tempat yang tergolong cukup jauh dari lokasi mereka berada saat ini. Cuaca pada saat itu terbilang cukup buruk, tiba-tiba saja hujan deras turun sehingga mereka harus berhati-hati dalam mengemudi kendaraan mereka.

"Tetsuya, tentang hal yang Ogiwara bicarakan padaku tempo hari itu—" Akashi mulai berbicara serius ketika mereka sedang menyelusuri jalan sekitar pegunungan. Akashi memang mengajak Kuroko untuk pergi bersamanya menuju villa pribadinya. "Ogiwara memang mengatakannya mendadak, tetapi 'The Broken' akan melakukan konser di Tokyo Dome 2 bulan lagi, dan ia memberikan tiket VIP padamu agar kau datang ke konser itu, Tetsuya. Bersama kami."

Kuroko terdiam sejenak sambil memproses apa yang baru saja Akashi katakan padanya. "To—Tokyo Dome? Sudah hampir 3 kali band-mu konser disana pada tahun ini, bukan? Itu sungguh luar biasa, Seijuurou-kun, bila kalian memiliki kesempatan untuk kembali konser di gedung seluas itu!" ucap Kuroko dengan antusias.

Akashi tersenyum kecil. "Sebenarnya aku ingin mengabarkan hal ini lebih awal, tetapi aku tidak memiliki waktu yang tepat. Maka dari itu—Tetsuya, kau mau ikut ke konser itu nanti, 'kan? Konser yang diadakan tepat pada hari ulangtahun-ku?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Tentu, Tentu saja, Seijuurou-kun. Aku berjanji aku akan datang pada hari konsermu itu—"

**BRAKKK! **

Itu adalah kata terakhir yang dapat Akashi tangkap sebelum semuanya menjadi kacau. Kejadian itu berlangsung dengan sangat cepat. Satu-satunya pemandangan yang dapat ia ingat sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang adalah ketika ia melihat mobil mereka yang sudah terbalik, dimana sosok pemuda berhelai _Teal_ yang berada didamping kemudinya itu menutup matanya dengan darah yang keluar dari kepalanya. Bahkan dirinya sendiri dipenuhi oleh luka yang cukup parah, tangannya terkena goresan kaca yang cukup dalam hingga mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak.

Hingga semuanya menjadi—Hitam.

.

.

.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Pantulan _Deep Crimson-Yellow Gold_ itu terbuka secara perlahan. Sebuah tabung oksigen serta tiang infus melekat pada badannya. Putih. Ruangan yang ditempatinya saat ini hanya menampilkan warna putih dengan wewangian khas yang sangat ia kenal. Rumah sakit.

"Akashi! Kau sudah sadar?" Ogiwara kini bangkit berdiri ketika melihat Akashi yang mulai sadarkan diri.

"Ogiwara—apa yang terjadi?" Rasa sakit di berbagai tempat kini menjulur ke seluruh tubuhnya, mulai dari pundak kirinya, bagian sekitar perut, kaki, terlebih tangan kanannya yang tampaknya terjahit dengan 12 jahitan itu.

Ogiwara terdiam sejenak. "Kau koma selama 3 hari, Akashi. Dalam perjalanan-mu menuju villa, sebuah mobil yang dikendarai oleh pemabuk menabrak mobilmu, ia tidak menyalaka lampu, yang kupastikan kau tidak mendengarnya di persimpangan jalan karena saat itu memang sedang hujan lebat. Lalu—kalian berdua terjatuh kebawah." Ogiwara kini memberikan segelas air pada Akashi.

"Dimana Tetsuya?" tanyanya sambil melepas masker-nya, meminum air dari gelas yang Ogiwara suguhkan padanya.

Namun Ogiwara terdiam, ia tidak berkata apapun.

"Ogiwara, dimana Tetsuya?" ulang Akashi sambil melihat kearah sekitarnya.

"Kuroko—dia, dia baik-baik saja. Dia ada diruang yang terpisah denganmu, tetapi ia masih belum bisa bergerak banyak."

"Ah, syukurlah bila Tetsuya baik-baik saja. Aku ingin cepat menemuinya."

Ogiwara membuang mukanya kearah lain, menatap tembok rumah sakit itu dengan pandangan yang bersalah. Setidaknya tidak untuk saat ini ia akan memberitahukan kebenaran pada Akashi.

.

.

.

Akashi terpaku di ruangan itu. Ogiwara berbohong padanya. Padahal ia berkata Kuroko baik-baik saja, bahwa ia sedang berada di ruang lain. Lega mendengar bahwa kekasihnya ini baik-baik saja, Akashi mulai melakukan pemulihan, berharap agar ia bisa melihat Kuroko secepatnya.

Namun—apa? Apa yang ditemukan olehnya saat ini?

Kuroko Tetsuya—berada di ruangan yang begitu sunyi dan dingin, dengan selembar kain yang membungkus dirinya. Menutupi wajahnya.

Tangan Akashi mulai gemetar ketika ia hendak membuka kain tersebut. Luka akibat jahitan di tangan kanannya dapat terlihat dengan jelas ketika ia hendak menarik kain tersebut.

Disanalah, wajah pucat Kuroko terpantul, tanpa hembusan nafas didalamnya.

"Tetsuya.." Akashi memanggil namanya dengan suara yang bergetar. "Hei, kau bercanda 'kan? Kau hanya berpura-pura, bukan?" tanyanya dengan suara yang parau.

"Tetsuya!" Akashi kini mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kuroko dengan kasar.

"Akashi!" Ogiwara yang sedaritadi berada dibelakang Akashi kini menghentikan kegiatan pemuda itu.

"Bohong! Kau berbohong padaku, Ogiwara! Kau bilang Kuroko baik-baik saja!? Tapi apa? Apa ini!?" Akashi mulai berteriak di tempat itu, meluapkan emosi yang sedari tadi dipendamnya. Kini ia melihat kearah Kuroko. "Tetsuya, padahal kau berjanji padaku kau akan datang ke konser itu, bukan? Hey, Tetsuya.. jawab pertanyaanku." Airmata muncul dari ujung matanya, perlahan turun hingga membasahi wajah pemuda berhelai _Teal_ yang tergeletak tanpa nyawa itu.

"Cukup, Akashi..sudah cukup, hentikan." Ucap Ogiwara dengan muka yang menunjukkan rasa bersalah karena telah membohongi Akashi. "Sudah cukup..Kuroko sudah—"

_Meninggal. _

.

.

.

Suasana riuh dapat terdengar dari dalam Tokyo Dome, dimana para penonton meminta _Encore_ kepada 'The Broken'. Akashi memang sangat terpukul dengan kehilangan Kuroko dengan begitu mendadak, terlebih ia yang menyebabkan Kuroko meninggal seperti itu.

Tetapi, biar bagaimanapun ia tidak boleh memperlihatkan bagaimana emosinya ketika ia berada di atas panggung. Sebagai seorang profesional ia tidak boleh membiarkan perasaan menguasai dirinya, meski dalam lubuk hatinya ia menjerit atas kehilangan kekasihnya.

Akashi memegang mic miliknya, mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir sebagai lagu penutup pada konser dimalam itu. "Lagu terakhir ini—adalah lagu yang kuciptakan khusus untuk seseorang. Sebagai ungkapan perasaan terakhirku, aku ingin mempersembahkan lagu ini untuknya, **[Goodbye, My Dear].**"

Lagu ini diawali dengan permainan Sang Ace, petikan gitar yang dibawakannya mempersembahkan alunan melodi yang terdengar sangat sedih untuk menjadi awal pembuka.

_Washed by the rain,  
>Gradually i forgot about your voices<br>The lullaby that you used to sang to me vanished  
>Replace with my Agony<br>I grew tired for waking up and see nothing beside me_

Entah mengapa, suara sang Emperor terdengar begitu berbeda. Ia menyanyikannya dengan suara yang begitu rapuh, nada yang terdengar begitu menyayat hati.

_Dear my angel, could you hear me?  
>If my voices can reach you one more time, i wanted to say that i'd missed you<br>I won't lied to myself, until now i still draw your smile in my mind  
>But you no longer here, no longer beside me<br>How can i stand in this world alone?  
>Only the affliction remain in my hearts<em>

Reff inilah yang menjadi kunci kerapuhan dalam lagu yang dibawakan oleh Emperor.

Akashi memandang lokasi Tokyo Dome itu dengan seksama, tersenyum miris sambil terus membayangkan bahwa Kuroko-nya sedang berada di tempat ini, sedang melihat kearahnya dengan senyum lembut yang ia berikan.

_Trapped inside the cage of this memory  
>I can't move but smile bitterly<br>When i remember our memento, i keep telling myself that you still here  
>that you only go to far, far away place <em>

Ia menutup matanya, merasakan memori-memori antara dirinya dan Kuroko menyelam dalam ingatannya. Tanpa ia sadari, satu titik airmata itu turun.

_I'm here, but you no longer in our world  
>I understand.. i understand..<br>You're no longer in here..  
>No longer..beside me<em>

Namun, ketika ia membuka matanya kembali. Pandangan matanya kini terarah pada bangku kosong yang menjadi tempat dimana seharusnya Kuroko berada. Akashi tersenyum tipis.

Sakit, begitu sakit.

Setelah ia hampir menutup lagunya, tiba-tiba ia melihat satu sosok yang dikenalnya. Ia berdiam di tempat yang sedari tadi kosong, meski tampak begitu transparant, ia masih dapat mengenalinya.

Apakah ini delusi? Apa ini adalah tipuan matanya? Tipuan dari pemikirannya yang mengharapkan sosok itu berada disana?

Kuroko Tetsuya berada di tempat itu sambil meneteskan airmatanya, namun—senyum yang begitu lembut terpasang di wajahnya. Senyum yang mengatakan agar Akashi harus tetap baik-baik aja meski tanpa dirinya, bahwa apapun yang terjadi, ia harus tetap melanjutkan kehidupannya. Senyum perpisahan, senyum selamat tinggal yang Kuroko berikan padanya.

_Dear my angel, could you hear me?  
>If my voices can reach you one more time, i wanted to say that i'd missed you<br>I won't lied to myself, until now i still draw your smile in my mind  
>But you no longer here, no longer beside me<br>How can i stand in this world alone?  
>Only the affliction remain in my hearts <em>

Setelah Akashi selesai menyanyikan lagu itu, bersamaan dengan padamnya lampu, saat itu jugalah, bayangan akan Kuroko Tetsuya miliknya menghilang.

Akashi tersenyum miris. Rasanya bekas jahitan di tangan kanan-nya itu masih terasa sama seperti pertama kali ia mendapatkannya, saat ia kehilangan Kuroko pada malam itu. Akashi bergumam dengan suara yang begitu kecil. "Meski kau menepati janjimu, kau sudah tidak ada lagi disisiku, Tetsuya."

** _END_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Konbanwa Minna-san! :D arigatou sebelumnya, bagi yang udah menyempatkan diri bwt mampir dan membaca fic ini sampai akhir m(_ _)m  
>Fic ini adalah pure hasil frustasi (?) dari sang Author, yang entah mengapa malah kepikiran buat nulis fic nistah ini XD #menghiraukanMClaenyangterbengkalai #lemparAuthor<p>

tapi agaknya angst ini gagal, minna-san.. TwT akhh-entahlahhh, silahkan bila ada yang mau kasih masukan atau apapun *bows*

Until next story, Minna-san XD

With Love,

Zelvaren Yuvrezla a.k.a renchanz


End file.
